Wild at Heart
by musicgirl97
Summary: Not sure of an adequate way of summarising this story so basically it is set and/or is about the actual show WILD AT HEART. Please read the first few chapters and it will begin to make sense
1. Chapter 1: in the beginning

**~Chapter 1: In the Beginning~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, more specifically Danny and Alice. Some of the characters however I do own but I don't. Confusing I know but you will soon understand =)**

* * *

! #$%^&* 1985:

Alice Collins was sitting on the floor of her bedroom watching her favourite show. It was about a young boy whose name was Elliot and his father. Elliot's father was a vet and they travelled around the world looking after animals.

This week's episode was set in Australia. Alice watched, eyes never blinking or leaving the screen as she intently watched Elliot carry a joey through the Australian Bush. The joey's mother had been hit by a car and orphaned her baby. Elliot's father was going to give it to a wild life sanctuary and it would live a happy life.

Alice was five years old and she already knew what she wanted to do when she was older. She wanted to be just like Elliot was and save animals.

'Alice!' Alice's older brother Rowan called her name. The sound of his voice was quickly followed by a body, which peeked from around the door frame. 'Mum wants you to come for dinner.' Rowan said.

'But it's not over yet.' Alice complained to Rowan. She looked into his eyes and they were unwavering. It was time to get out her biggest weapon, the puppy dog eyes. However Rowan was expecting it and was not going to fall for it…_again_.

'Don't make me come in there and get you.' He said. His face gave him away as he was trying hard not to laugh. Alice looked at him and then got up and walked out of her room, mumbling and complaining until she got to the table. When she looked up and saw her father she instantly stopped, hung her head low and began to eat. She did not want to give her father any reason to punish her. She was only just recovering from the last time.

Alice was silent as she quickly ate her dinner, desperate to get back to her show. When she was finished she said 'May I please leave the table.' She avoided the cynical glare of her father and looked into her Mother's eyes. When she nodded she quickly jumped up put her plate in the sink and ran back to her room.

When she turned the TV back on she was just in time to watch the final scene. Elliot's father Michael put his hand on Elliot's shoulder and looked him in the eyes and said 'Son I am so proud of him.' after that that credits rolled off and Alice turned of the TV. Why could she not have a father who was like Michael? One who loved her and was proud of her.

Instead she was stuck with one who beat her up when she did something wrong. Last time she had broken a glass he father had waited until it was just them in the house. He called her to his room and she came obediently, not expecting a lot as she was only five. He had a belt in his hand and asked her if she remembered that she broke a glass. When she nodded he grabbed her arm and pulled up her shirt. He then slapped her back until she had giant welts in horizontal lines across her back. She had screamed and wailed saying she was sorry but he had just kept going. When he finally stopped she looked him in the eyes, his face lit up from what he thought was an adrenaline rush. He had told her that it was their little secret and that she was not allowed to tell anyone or she would be in more trouble.

Because of that she had kept her mouth shut. It had only happened once since then and Alice was not going to give him any reasons to hurt her.

She looked around her room and spotted her pyjamas and climbed in. tonight she was determined to dream of a better place, like she was sitting with Elliot and just talking to him.

! #$%^&

Danny walked off set and went to look at the joey again. His favourite part of this show and this job was the part that let him work with all sorts of different animals. When he was old enough he wanted to do this for real. Danny wanted to study Vet Science at University. He did not want to stay and actor for his whole life. When he was younger it was what he wanted to do but things change.

'Danny, where are you it is time for your lessons.' Susan, Danny's mother called. When he was younger he had protested and complained for having to keep up his schooling but his mum had persisted. Now as he walked to his lessons he silently thanked her for making him do it.

'Yeah, yeah mum I'm coming.' He called in reply. He came up to his caravan where his schooling took place and noted that his teacher was already inside. He swallowed and then walked inside. His teacher Mrs Brown looked up at him.

'Hi Danny,' she said. Her voice was so light and airy, she was always calm. 'Ready for Maths?' she asked. Considering how Danny went at maths, he had no idea how she was so calm all the time. She was honestly a miracle worker.

'As ready as I will ever be I s'pose.' Danny mumbled. As he sat down she smiled at him. He was a smart kid, and he quickly got good at problems once he worked his brain around it, for him, that was what took the time. He had real potential, but she would never tell him that.

'Ahh well the sooner we get started the sooner you can go.' Mrs Brown said. Danny nodded and opened his books.

He had real intent on paying attention to what she was saying but she soon began to daydream of all the animals he would one day save.

! #$%^&* 1988:

As the end credits rolled thought Alice sighed. She was nine in a few months and the show that had kept her going for that few years was now over. When her mother died close to a year ago things had changed. She now spent most of her time at school or in her room. Every other spare moment she had was spent trying desperately not to upset her father. Since she was five she had been scared of him and she hated him for it. He had forced her to grow up far too quickly, to do things she should not have needed to do for years. Every night when she got home from school she would have to cook and clean the house to make him happy. But today she had been so tired that she had had a small rest.

Not long after she had dozed off the was a banging on her door followed by her father demanding that she come out and cook dinner. When she finally aroused herself to get out of bed she walked into the kitchen.

Her father was sitting in there and he had a wicked scowl on his face. 'Alice when you have made dinner, you and I are going to have a chat.' Alice knew only too well what that meant. It would probably involve something along the lines of belts, knives or fists. His new favourite was to give her bruises with his fists that he would often re-visit the next time he had a problem with her. Alice nodded at him and walked out of the room and into her own.

She had to get out of there. She knew she had family not too far away; she could go and live with them. She just had to get out. Alice grabbed a few things and stuffed them into her bag. She grabbed the picture frame that was beside her bed and looked at it.

It was a picture of her and her mum that Rowan had taken of them just days before she died.

She and Rowan had been playing in the backyard. They were attempting to play two man hide and seek but it was not working to well. Alice resolved to ask her mum to play with her. When her mother agreed she ran out into the garden to tell rowan. They played for a while and then her mum decided to kick it up a notch. She tickled Rowan but it still backfired, as Rowan and Alice began tickling her. That was when they had taken the picture.

Later that night her mother had told her that she had cancer and a week later she was dead. Alice had cried her heart out that day and she and Rowan had not been the same since, barely even acknowledging each other's existence.

She walked out of her own room and snuck into her father's room. She grabbed all the money she could and then snuck out the front door, not ready to face the world alone.

! #$%^&*

Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he walked off set. Out of all of the episodes he had ever shot for this show that had been the most stressful. It had taken the most time to get right and it was the one that he had been looking forward to and dreading for a long time now.

Although the show was over now he never really would say goodbye to Elliot because he was a part of him. He was who he was and who he wanted to become, so to say. But now it was time for Danny to live his own life, not Elliot's.

He would do his final year of schooling in a regular school before moving off to university. He was ready to live a normal life, have normal friends and do normal things. It was the beginning of a new episode of his life and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it…it will eventually resemble my old story 'It's called 'Wild at Heart'' and hopefully will be better. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think and I will give you a virtual cookie =) musicgirl97**


	2. Chapter 2: start of a new life

**~Chapter 2: Start of a new life~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, however to do own some characters and personalities of characters that are mentioned in the show such as Danny's mum and Alice's dad.**

* * *

1989:

It was the first day of the New Year and two days since Alice had left home. She had managed find a map and then work out where she wanted to go, but go stuck on how to get there. She had talking to train conductors and bus drivers going on all means of public transport until she got close enough to her destination.

She was two streets away from her Aunty's house and that was where she wanted to go. As she picked up her bag to get out the map she instantly saw the street that was circled in red. She could see a street sign in the distance and not knowing where exactly she was she put her bag on the back and walked towards it. As she did she looked around at the houses, everything was so quite her, just outside the city.

When she approached the street sign she smiled. It was the street her Aunty lived on, well she thought. Now all she had to do was see if she could find the right house. It was a small street so she knocked on the first door. When an old man opened the door, Alice humbly apologised and then asked him a question 'I am looking for Alexandra Richard, do you know where she lives?' Alice asked sweetly.

The old man smiled at her and then pointed over the road to the small house with the flowers in the garden. 'That's her house over there champ. I'll take you over.' He said as he grabbed his coat from a hook beside the door. Alice smiled as they walked across the road.

As they walked up the front path Alice felt butterflies in her stomach. She had not seen Aunty Alex since the funeral last year. What if she did not want Alice? What if she sent her back to her father? She would really be in trouble from him if she was sent back and that would not be good. She looked up at the man and he gave her a reassuring look as he knocked on the door.

A voice called from round the side of the house 'I'm round the side, come round.' Alice recognised the voice to belong to Aunty Alice. She sucked in a huge breath as she realised she was not breathing and followed the man round the corner.

'Alex, I have something for you.' The man said to her aunty. She stood up from digging around the roses and looked at the man, who Alice was standing beside.

'Maxwell what is it?' She asked as she stood up and then saw what he was talking about. 'Ali, what are you doing here?' She asked. As she spoke she walked over to her niece she looked at her, every time she saw Ali she had looked more like her mother, and in effect more like her as they were twins. But this time was different. There was something different about her Ali, she was paler and had bruises and scars on her arms and scratches on her face. She was not the girl she had seen a year ago when her sister had died. She had changed.

! #$%^&*

Danny looked in the Mirror. It was the first day of a new year, a new year of life, of school, of experiences, a new year. This year Danny would be doing his final year of schooling in a public school after doing school work on set. He still had a few weeks left and was already starting to worry.

What if things did not work out for him? He was so worried that he totally missed the reflection of his mother appear in the mirror until she put her hand on his shoulder. He spun around looked at her and she smiled. They were close and she said 'I think I know what you are thinking and you will do great. Today marks the start of a new year, and for you and me a new year of greatness.'

She kissed his cheek, that being all she could reach and smiled at him before spinning around on her feet and walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Danny watched her walk out and then smiled at his reflection in the mirror before he too walked away. His mum was right. It was a new year and it was going to be the greatest yet.

! #$%^&*

That night Alex was sitting with Alice on the couch. She was trying to get Ali to tell her why she ran away. She had a few suspicions but she was not fully sure. Ali was not helping her either. All she could get from her was that she did not like her dad, and to be truthful Alex had never liked him either.

'Ali baby you need to tell me what happened.' Aunty Alex tried to coax. She had a glass of warm milk and was holding it while Alice ate some cookies. She swallowed and looked at Alex, staring right into her.

'He was mean to me when I was naughty.' She had tears running down her face as she spoke and it was enough for Alex. She stroked her head and then gave her the milk. Then she walked out of the room to call that man who her sister sadly married.

When the phone was picked up she was surprised to find it was Rowan who answered. 'Rowan its Aunty Alex, is your father there?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, he doesn't even know Alice is gone yet. Is she with you?' from what he said it would sound like he was generally caring for his little sister but his voice was almost lifeless. He too must have been affected by his mother's death.

'Yeah she is with me, can you get your dad please Rowan.' He mumbled something along the lines of yes and went to find his father. When he came to the phone he sounded grumpy.

'What do you want Alexandra?' he spat her name, making sure he emphasised it. He was a bitter man and she never understood what her sister saw in him.

'I want to speak to you in regards to your children.' She said. She was going to make sure he knew how she felt and what she was going to do about it. Now that she knew what was happening she was going to make sure she got both of the children.

An hour later she walked back into where Alice was lying fast asleep. She walked over to her and sat down on the floor near her head. 'I'm going to make sure that tomorrow is good for you, and then I am going to make sure that every day after that is good for you too.' Alex smiled at her and then walked into her own room where she busily began blowing up balloons and wrapping presents for tomorrow was Ali's Birthday and Alex had gotten the impression that Alice had not really experiences happy times in a while and it was just what she needed.

…

The Next morning Alex was up mid-morning and was surprised to find that Alice was still in bed. It made Alex wonder if she had not experienced the fun in birthdays. Alex walked up beside Alice's head and tickled her cheek. Alice's eyes shot open and flicked her hand up so it covered her face, a reflex action that surprised Alex.

'Happy birthday baby!' Alex said as she moved Alice's legs aside. When there was limited response to this reaction Alex realised to the full extent of things how much care this little girl really needed. She needed stability and love and fun. And that was what she was going to get today. And it was all going to start with presents.

! #$%^&*

Since Alice had come to live with Alex she had moved along way. Alex had won a court case and been granted custody of Alice but had lost with Rowan, besides he wanted to stay with his dad

All of this had happened in a few short weeks and now Alex was waiting for her little Ali to come home from her first day of school. That morning Alex had been more stressed that Ali was but she was excited now for her to come home. To hear he chattery voice and to listen to her as she gave an account of her day as Alice began her life again, this time for the better.

! #$%^&*

Danny walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cereal, milk and a bowl and spoon before he sat down at the table. Today was the day he was going to go back into regular school, it was the day he was going back into normal school.

He poured his cereal and while he was not thinking he overflowed his bowl and was snapped back to reality when his mother walked in. 'Danny what are you doing?' She asked with a smile on her face, she knew he was nervous, the great teenaged actor Danny Trevanion was nervous about his first day of school but had no nerves in handling a carpet python. She was seriously confused, but then again Danny had always been an animal boy.

Danny simply looked down at his bowl and then up at his mum and went back and forth for a bit before deciding he was going to clean up the mess he had made. Susan then walked out of the kitchen again.

Later Danny was about to walk out the door. When his mother came to give him a kiss, then he in return kissed her cheek and then walked out of the house at loss of words, wondering how his first day of regular school was going to unfold. It was the start of a whole new life; he no longer had Elliot to hide behind. He was wearing his name on his shirt.

! #$%^&*

She watched him as he walked out of the front door of his house. She had been watching his show since it first came on and now that it was over she had been devastated. Then at the end of last year when she learnt he was going to go to her school she had nearly jumped for joy. She was going to make Elliot like her and they were going to live happily ever after.

She knew everything there was to know about him and she was the perfect person for him and he was perfect for her and they would be the couple that everyone looked up too. Her final year of school was going to be amazing she thought as she carefully stalked along behind him as he walked to school.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it…and just a few things for you:**

**Alice is now 9 and Danny is 17. And Maxwell, the old man in this chapter has no reference to Max in Wild at Heart at all…just so you know…**

**Please leave me a review of what you think…and Happy Valentine's Day 3 musicgirl97**


	3. Chapter 3: turning back around

**~Chapter 3: Things are Turning Around~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, but some of the characters are mine.**

**Thanks to DanH2010. You are amazing and I appreciate your reviews…here is a virtual cook, like I promised =) Hope you Like….**

* * *

When Alice walked into the front door of where she now lived she had a smile across her face from ear to ear. He first day of school had turned out to be a success as she had quickly made a fast friend and they had promised to be best friends forever. The only down side to her day was that she had gotten in trouble.

She had made friends with a girl called Paige. She was sitting quietly and Paige came up to her and sat with her. They began to talk and by the time recess came around they were chattering non-stop.

But Paige was not the regular well behaved school girl, she had an eye for trouble and at lunch was when they executed their grand scheme.

It was a warm sunny day and everyone was complaining of the heat. Paige and Alice were sitting under the tree and we talking about how they were going to cool down when Paige got the idea of water bombs. She had eagerly tried to persuade Alice that it was a good idea and that nothing would happen and finally Alice gave in.

They had then walked over to the girl's bathroom to fill up the water balloons and it was when it had all gone drastically wrong. Alice was filling up the balloons and Paige was on tap duty. 'Paige turns the tap off!' Alice had cried as the water began to spurt out of the top of the balloon.

'I can't the tap it stuck!' Paige yelled, and by now they were all covered in water and drenched from head to toe. As the water continued to flow from the tap they finally managed to remove the stuck balloon from the tap, but it was still stuck. The water was now flowing down the sink instead of on the floor but the tap was still not moving. It took all of their might and a matter of minutes to turn the tap off, but by the time they had they damage was already done.

'Alice what do we do now?' Paige asked as she looked down. There was water all over the floor that was coming up to the top of their feet. Alice looked at Paige with a half-smile and then replied.

'I dunno, it was your idea.' Alice said and then suggested. 'What about if we try and dry off a bit and then not tell anyone, we can go home and no one will know?' she said, feeling please with her deviousness.

Paige smiled at her 'Well played.' She said she they turned on the hand dryer in desperate attempt to dry their clothes.

At the end of lunch when they walked out of the bathroom their shorts and shirts were a little bit dryer but they still were wet. Their only hope was that no one found out. But unfortunately they had no idea what was coming for them. When they walked into class with their heads hung low the teacher quickly placed her hand on their shoulders and asked them to go outside. They had done so with the butterfly feeling in their stomach as they knew they had been busted.

'Paige Wilson, what have you done?' their teacher Mrs Black asked.

Paige looked at Alice and then up at the teacher and said 'Well…err…you see…' She said, pausing after almost every word. She looked at Alice again but this time was not able to make eye contact. It was the wrong thing to do as Mrs Black caught the action.

'Paige I know it was you and Alice who flooded the girl's toilets and because of it I will be calling your parents or guardians in Alice's case and notifying them. In the meantime you and Alice have detention at lunch time for 3 days. Hopefully that will teach you.' Paige and Alice broke eye contact with Mrs Black and hung their heads low again as they walked back into the class room with their tails between their knees and all Mrs Black did was smile and remember a time when she was just like them.

So once again Alice walked through a door but this time she was happy because despite the fact that she had gotten in trouble and was probably going to get into trouble again she was feeling like a kid again.

! #$%^&*

Danny walked in the front door of his house huffed and then dropped his bag. His first day of school had been long and tiring. It had consisted of people asking him one of three things. The first was 'Are you Elliot?' to which he replied no I am Danny, I played Elliot. The second was a little bit harder for him to answer 'Why did you quit?' he said mostly that he did not really know but that it was just what he felt he needed to do with his life. The last was possibly the worst and every time he was asked this he wanted to punch the day lights out of the people. 'Can I have your autograph?' they had asked. He had said no every time and he had realised then that it was going to be harder for him to adjust to normal school that he had thought.

Susan walked around corner and greeted her son and was saddened by the look on his face. She realised that he had had a rough day but for his sake she needed to be optimistic. 'Hi Danny,' she had said. 'Come with me I made you your favourite brownie.' She said as she guided her son into the kitchen.

#$%^&*

'Alice.' A voice came from the kitchen. The wrath of her Aunty was about to hit her. She knew that her teacher would have phoned her aunty and that she was about to get into more trouble.

'Yes Aunty Alex?' Alice questioned, her voice was feeble and timid as she walked toward the sound of Aunty Alex's voice.

'Is it true that you flooded the toilets?' she asked but her voice betrayed her. There was a hint of laughter in her voice as she carried on. 'Come here you little scamp, you must have had fun today.' Alice nodded as she ran into the open and loving arms of her Aunty.

! #$%^&* 1993:

Four years had passed and since that day in the toilets Paige and Alice had remained best friends. They were both thirteen and having fun in school, both of them still possessing that mischievous streak. Bu not everything was running smoothly and well oiled.

Once again they had had a court case with Alice's father. He claimed that he was a changed man and that he wanted his daughter back now that Rowan had left home. Alice had cried in her sleep many nights since the beginning of the case and tonight was no different.

Alex grabbed the warm milk and walked into Ali's rooms to wake her up. She had not called her Ali in a while; she now only used that name when she was upset. The nightmares about her mum and what her dad used to do to her had been with her since she had come to live with Alice and had never fully gone away. However since the court case they had become more and more frequent.

Alex tapped Ali on the shoulder and moved her hand back quickly as she had learnt that Ali had a reflex when she woke up. She was right and as Alice rolled over she flung her hand around in self-defence. She looked into Aunty Alex's eyes and apologised as she did nearly every night and drank the milk while Alex stroked her hair.

'Sorry Aunty Alex,' Alice said as she placed the glass on her bed side table.

Alex only smiled. 'Don't worry Kiddo, do you want to talk about it.'

Alice looked into her eyes 'It was just the same as usual, dreamt that I watched my father beat my mum to death, and then he tried to do it to me too.' She looked into Alex's eyes, there was sympathy and understanding there, Alex had been giving it to her since her mum died, but she missed her mum and the dreams were not helping.

'It's ok, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.' Alex said. This time Alice smiled at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her bedroom and onto the couch.

'We don't have anything on tomorrow so let's watch a movie instead.' Alice said as she grabbed a movie and put it on before grabbing the remote and sitting down next to Alex.

! #$%^&* 1996:

It had been the happiest Day of his life. When Miranda had said yes Danny could not believe that the woman he loved had agreed to get married to him.

His head was dizzy with how good it felt to finally be married to Miranda. Things were working out well now and he no longer needed Elliot to hide behind, he was his own man now.

! #$%^&*

She watched him. She watched him like she had been for four years now. There was a scowl on her face as she watched a man walk out of a chapel with a lady in white beside him. Danny had met Miranda at school and they had fallen in love and now they were married. That was supposed to be her in that white dress, not Miranda. She knew she was perfect for him; she just had to make him see. But then again, he had not fallen for her yet so what would be different now? She would just have to wait.

She walked away; she could not bear to see Miranda and Danny so happy together. They had moved to Bristol so that he could go to University and become a vet. He was half way through but it had been a while since she had laid eyes on him. After she had found out that he had been engaged she had not wanted to see him for a while but she had changed her mind.

She wanted him now more than ever and she was just going to have to find a way to break up Danny and Miranda but what she did not know was that in about eight months they would be stronger than ever. Miranda was pregnant with Danny's baby.

* * *

**And there you have it…and in case anyone wants to know, we should be in the year 1996 so we are coming closer and closer to Danny and Alice meeting its only about another 10 years of their life. Danny is 24 and Alice is 15. And for future causes, what are your favourite Wild at Heart episodes…I need two…one from series 1-3 and one from 4 onwards. Feel free to give me more but I need one of each please =) musicgirl97**


	4. Chapter 4: there is always change

**~Chapter 4: There is always change~**

**Disclaimer: As usual (sadly) I don't own Wild at Heart and so on and so forth, you get me because if I did own it I would so not be writing fanfiction, but an 8****th**** an continuing season…=)**

* * *

1997:

It was not how Danny thought it would happen. It had been the scariest, frightening and daunting day of his life. It had been the best, happiest and most exciting day since his wedding, and it had been the saddest and one of the most devastating ever.

It was sixth months ago when he walked into the bathroom to find Miranda sitting on the floor. Her face was and the colour was slowly draining from the rest of her body. Danny rushed to her side and tried to pick her up off the floor but it was all she needed. She squirmed a bit before throwing up again, in the toilet. After she was done her body slumped against Danny's her breathing was rushed and uncomfortable, till her body finally calmed down after rejecting last night's dinner.

'Danny' she had said. He voice was small, not like the Miranda she knew well. She was normally so outgoing and enthusiastic about things, this for him was new. 'I'm late Danny I think I might be pregnant.'

Danny was shocked. 'How late?' he asked, his mind only just comprehending the effect of what she was saying.

'A couple of days.' She looked at him and he knew what she was going to say even though she never even said it. 2 weeks ago they were on their honeymoon and she was a few days late. If she was pregnant it was a honeymoon baby. Not what they had planned, but possibly exciting either way.

Miranda took the test which confirmed her suspicions and they both were excited about the impending arrival.

As the time went on Miranda's pregnancy progressed with little hiccups until she was a little bit over two thirds of the way there. She was beginning to get into the uncomfortable. She was having pains in her back that would hurt her so bad that she could not move, so bad it was hard to breath. They were coming at increasingly closer intervals until later that night when it happened, her water broke.

'Danny…Danny wake up we need to go to the hospital now.' She had said to him. he woke up instantly and helped her and her round stomach out of the bed and into the car where they drove to the hospital in a fast frenzy.

Miranda's labour was not a good one. It was hours before their little baby girl was born making it a momentous day. But it was also when they received some bad news. One of the doctors from the hospital had walked in, a sad look on his face and a clipboard in his hand. He looked up at them and then back down at the pages again.

'Danny, Miranda firstly congratulations on the new baby, but sadly I have some grave news for you.' He looked up at them, in an unsuccessful attempt to gauge their possible reactions but it was to no avail. 'Miranda you have ovarian cancer in the later stages. This was partly the reason why your daughter was premature and the reason why we need to run some tests on you, to assess the situation.

Danny looked at Miranda and his unnamed daughter. It was going to be a long and hard year. He was coming into his fifth and final year of vet course at uni, had a new born baby and a wife who had cancer. His life was rapidly changing and not all of it was for the better.

! #$%^&*

They had named their daughter Rosemary 'Rosie' Caitlin Trevanion. Danny was holding his daughter in one arm with a white rose in the other. Rosie had a small long black lacy dress on, and was lying asleep cuddled up next to her father and was totally unaware of her surroundings.

Danny was wearing a black suit and was staring at a grave stone. Miranda had left the world six days ago and Danny missed her with all his heart already. Rosie would never have any actual memories of her mother but Danny was going to make sure that she lived on in memories that he provided for Rosie.

! #$%^&*

It was sad that she had died but now was her chance to make her move on Danny, it was perfect and the stars were finally aligning. She would have Danny one way or another even if he did not agree with it. She had something she could use against him now.

! #$%^&*

Two months later Danny was gently rocking Rosie as he packed all of her tiny clothes into a bag. They were moving to South Africa to start over, to start again, not that he would ever forget Miranda, but a change was what he needed right now.

He had a job as a vet lined up on a game reserve called Leopards Den with a man names Anders Du Plessis. He had bought out half of the place and they were going to be partners. He had already been there on a trial and it all seemed like it would be a good thing for him, to do, to get away from his life where he could start fresh and not have people ask him about Elliot, a character he play years ago. A change was definitely what he needed.

! #$%^&*

She could not believe he was moving to Africa. Just because he was leaving the country did not mean it was a deal breaker, she had fought too long for this to happen. Her dream was going to become a reality.

**And there you have it…it is a bit shorter but I wanted it to be just the 'Danny' side of things at the moment…hope you liked it… We should now be around 2003 somewhere so we are coming ever closer and closer to Danny and Alice meeting. And for future causes, what are your favourite Wild at Heart episodes…I need two…one from series 1-3 and one from 4 onwards. Feel free to give me more but I need one of each please =) please review =) musicgirl97**


	5. Chapter 5: the other side of the story

**~Chapter 5: The other side of the Story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, sadly… = (**

**Well there are lots of people reading this but there limited reviews…please drop me one to tell me what you think so I can better this story, therefore it is for your benefit and mine.**

* * *

1997:

Alice was walking down the street. She was coming home from school and was humming along to her favourite song when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see no one there. 'Paige, I know it's you. It does not work when you play my own trick on me.' Paige suddenly popped out of behind the other side of Alice. They were seventeen now and they still acted like they were twelve sometimes. Alice was tall and skinny and had black hair and was looking more like her mother and her Aunty Alex every day. She had deep brown eyes and was dress like a tomboy. Paige was also tall and skinny with wavy blonde hard that was a creamy yellowy colour. She had bright blue eyes and loved to play Alice's tricks on her.

'Yeah but I am better at your tricks than you are.' Paige said snidely. Then she ran off in the direction of Alice's house. Both of them had books so their run was slow and awkward, but Paige always managed to stay one step ahead of Alice, just.

When they finally came running into the driveway of Alice's house Alex was standing in the front yard. She giggled at the sight of two seventeen girls running down the street. They were certainly wild at heart and they would probably always stay that way.

'Hi Alex,' Paige said as she ran into the house still one step away from being beaten up by Alice.

Then Alice ran after here 'Hey Aunty Alex, have a good day…that's great.' Alice said as she ran in the front door. Before she could even realise Paige jumped out o around the corner and screamed in her face. Alice being the slightly taller of the two grabbed her and tickled her until they ended up in a heap on the ground laughing until they could hardly even breathe anymore.

! #$%^&* 1998:

A year later things were not working out so well for Alice once again. She was now in her first year of uni, finally on the way to becoming a vet, when it had happened. Paige and her family had moved to South Africa, as her dad was required to supervise a building project over there. That was sixth months ago and Alice missed her wild best friend. They talked via the internet and on the phone all the time but nothing quite constituted for actually seeing your best friend in the flesh.

Alice was sitting on the couch when Aunty Alex walked in. 'Hey baby girl I've just got to go and get some things from the shop, do you want to come?' Despite the fact that Alice was now an adult she still got called baby girl every now and then.

Alice looked at her aunty who was like a second mother and nodded as she turned off the television and got up to walk towards the car. She liked to spend time with her Aunty even if it was just going to the supermarket.

Alice and Alex walked around the supermarket for a while and then they decided that when they were done they would go and get an ice-cream. They walked to the car and loaded up their groceries. Things were going really well until they were pulling out of the car park. The first half of the car made it out onto the first half of the road when a car came speeding around the corner, hitting the Alex's car on the driver's side, smashing into Alice and Alex.

! #$%^&*

When Alice woke up hours later she was lying in a hospital bed with needles in her arm and her arm and leg in a cast. As Alice's heart rate went up when she woke up a surge of doctors came running in to check on her. After they had finished mumbling a bunch on words that made no sense to Alice they turned to her. 'Alice Collins, am I correct?' Alice nodded and they continued. 'Alice you were in a car accident with. A drunken man, hit you, Alice I don't like giving bad news, but I am sorry to tell you that Alexandra Richard died in the car accident.'

Alice looked at the doctors as the impact of what they said sunk in. Once again a man had ruined her life again. After her mum had died ten years ago her father had beaten her up. Then now another man had ruined her life by taking away her Aunty. In her life the men had a way of ruining things for her again. She was now feeling alone in the world again. She had Paige still of course but she was in another country and she had a life where she was now.

As she lay in bed thinking about where her life was going to go next she wondered what she was going to do about a place to stay. She could still live in the house she had been living in for a while now but it would just not be right without the Alex there.

Alice leant over to grab her computer with her good arm. She needed to talk to Paige and get a load off her chest, she needed to talk to the only person she had left.

When Paige finally answered her Skype call, Alice finally saw how she looked. Her cheeks were red and she looked like a mess. 'Alice what has happened to you?' Paige asked as soon as she saw Alice.

'We were in a car Accident, Aunty Alex and I. Paige she died and now I am all alone.' Alice said. She could feel the tears coming again and she just let them flow from her eyes. Paige looked at her and her heart dropped. Her surrogate sister was in trouble and she was not even in the same country. She needed a shoulder to cry on and the best she could so was talk into a computer screen. 'Alice are you ok?' Paige's voice was soft and comforting.

'I have a broken arm and leg and a few bruises. The doctors said I can leave hospital in a week but I don't know where I am going to go after that.' Alice confessed.

They continued to talk for a while, Paige talking to Alice for as long as she needed to. Hours later the doctors came in to check on Alice. She said goodbye to Alice and promised to call again soon.

! #$%^&*

Alice had been let out of hospital seven days later, on the basis that she took it easy. She had not done much other than prepare for the new year at Uni, but today was Aunty Alex's  
funeral.

She stood in front of a grave that she had visited many times in the last ten years, whenever she needed to talk to her mother, she came here. Then she looked at the Grave a few down from her Mother's. It was newly dug and it was where her Aunty had been laid to rest this morning. She had cried when they had lowered Alexandra Emily Richard into the ground.

'Alice, are you ok?' A familiar voice said. It was a voice that Alice had not heard in person for a few months, but she could recognise Paige's voice anywhere.

'Oh, Paige I don't know what to do…' Alice trailed off as she once again burst into tears as she hobbled her way over to Paige. She was on crutches because of her leg and was having trouble because of her arm. Paige quickly made up the distance between them however and embraced Alice in a big bear hug, letting her cry on her shoulder till there was nothing left to cry.

Finally Alice looked up at the tall girl with blonde hair whom she had begun to know so well. 'Come with me, my parents are in the car. Come with us, we can go to your house and sort things out.' Paige grabbed Alice's Crutch from under her broken arm and put her arm around Alice's waist as they silently walked to Paige's car, waiting just outside the cemetery.

! #$%^&*

Later that night after Alice had slept and had some food, she sat down in the living room of her house with Paige and her parents. They had told her they wanted to speak to her and she was totally oblivious to what they may have wanted to say.

It was Paige's father William that spoke first. 'Alice we understand that this time is hard for you at the moment and the last thing we want to do is make you uncomfortable but…' He trailed off being a man not quite knowing how to put it so he did not offend Alice. His wife quickly took over.

'Alice we know you are preparing to go to Uni here and that you have other friends and even family and that you are old enough to make your own decisions now. However despite all of that if you wanted to get a Uni transfer to Cape Town Uni then we would be more than happy for you to come and live with us, just so you don't need to feel alone.' A small smile crept onto Alice's face. It would be a big decision but suddenly there was an option for not being alone. Paige and her family were fully aware of what happened to Alice before she came to Alex, and knew she would never go back to her father. They also knew that Alice had major trust issues, with men in particular. It had taken Alice years and years to become comfortable around William.

But despite all that Alice knew already in her heart was the right thing to do even if the reasons she thought she was doing it for where not the right ones. 'Yes please, I would like to come and live with you.' Alice said. When she said it she sounded like the little girl that came to Alex nine years ago, the untrusting little girl who felt alone in the big world.

Trust was something that had to be worked for, something that Alice was slowly getting better. But maybe a fresh start in a new country was what Alice needed.

* * *

**So Alice is finally on her way to Africa…what did you think? Please leave me a review…it would be so nice!**

**-musicgirl97 =)**


	6. Chapter 6: together

**~Chapter 6: Together~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart.**

**I have updated with years as requested by you…thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

2003:

Alice was lying in bed with a baby girl in her arms. She had been with her boyfriend for a little bit over two years and was getting better with her trust issues. But then she had gotten pregnant. It had not been planned and when she had told her boyfriend Terry he had run off and left her all alone. She was in her last year of Uni, about to go into placement and live on a game reserve full time so she could practice being a vet and now she had a baby. It was not that she did not love her baby any less; it was just going to be hard.

She heard a knock on the door and Paige walked in. She had been waiting outside and the nurse had gone to tell her she could come and see Alice. She pulled a chair up and looked at Alice and her baby girl. 'So Alice does she have a name yet?' Paige said.

Alice shook her head. 'I was hoping you could help me with that one.' Alice said, she looked tired to Paige and she smiled at her.

'Well you could call her Paige after the most amazing person ever.' She said with a laugh, flicking her hair as she did so.

Alice just gave her a funny look so Paige tried again 'Well, you could call her Alexandra.' Paige said, she knew how much she loved her aunty very much and it would be nice to name her daughter after her.

'I like it but only as a middle name.' Alice said and looked at Paige and she shook her head. At the rate they were going they would be there all day but it was not like Alice could go anywhere.

'Ok then what about Claire, Chloe, Danielle Charlotte, Grace, Ella, Laura, Lara, Mae…Umm' was all she got before Alice cut her off.

'What about Charlotte Alexandra Collins?' Alice said as she looked down at little Charlotte Collins. Paige put her hand on her friends hand and smiled at her. She kept an optimistic approach but she and Alice both knew she was in for a rough year.

Paige had seen the letter of where she was going on her work placement, it was a place called Leopards Den, about an hour's drive from where she was living at the moment. But that was not all. The head Vet was a man and he co-owned the place with another man. That meant that there were two men that Alice was going to be living amongst, and she did not do well with men.

! #$%^&*

Rosie walked into the animal surgery, looking for her father. She had the right idea, he was always in here, and so was she. She loved to feed the baby animals one in particular, a cheetah cub that she had called Jana.

'Daddy can I help you?' Rosie said. Danny smiled at her, she was always eager to help him; she followed in his footsteps in many ways. She would often watch his operations passing him things, she loved it and he loved the thought of her helping him.

'Sure baby, can you pass me the swab?' He said. She walked over to the tray and grabbed the swab before handing it to her father. He could not wait till the other vet came so he would finally be able to spend a little bit more time with his baby girl. Things had not easy since Miranda had died. Rosie had grown up with two fathers and a mother. There was Dup and himself, both of them taking turns to care for her around their work. Then there was Nomsa, the cook for them. She also looked after Rosie sometimes too. Danny and Dup tried to make sure that they were not too busy for Rosie but they did still have to work so they could provide for her.

But Rosie was the life of Leopards Den. He little glowing little face would always appear seemingly out of nowhere and she would cheer people up by making them play with her. She was a sweet little six year old girl.

! #$%^&*

Alice drove up the driveway of Leopards Den. She was nervous about this. She had a one month old baby and she had to work now as well as take care of Charlotte.

She continued to drive up the driveway until she got to the house. There was a man standing on the steps who she could only assume as the vet of this place, Daniel Trevanion. She got out of the car and went to get out Charlotte while she surveyed the area.

Danny walked down towards Alice Collins. He was excited to finally have another vet here even if it was a student. When he got to Alice Collins he introduced himself. 'Hello my name is Daniel Trevanion, Welcome to Leopards Den.'

* * *

**Together at last. Let me know what you think its shorter but I wanted to get something up so yeah =) musicgirl97**


	7. Chapter 7: leopards den

**~Chapter 7: Leopards Den~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, but I own some of the characters such as Paige =)**

**ENJOY! Oh and by the way, I don't want to come across as Sexist, it was not my intention just writing in character. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing.**

* * *

2003: Africa

Alice looked around, particularly at Daniel Trevanion. 'Hello Daniel, sorry I am a bit later than expected I had to stop a few times because of Charlotte.' She said as she lifted Charlotte out of her car seat. Her voice was calm and collected, Alice determined to not show the man how she really felt; how she scared she was that something was going to happen. But there was another feeling, deep down in the pit of her gut. Daniel looked so familiar to her but she just cold not work out where from.

'Please, Alice call me Danny. Nobody calls me Danny anymore. Now if you follow me I will show you to your room, my friend Anders Du Plessis will get your bags.' Danny said as he motioned to the man now standing behind him.

'Ah man why can't _you_ get the bags?' The man named Du Plessis said from behind Danny. Alice struggled to keep in a smile at the scraggy looking old man.

'Dup get the bags.' Danny said his voice slightly harsher as he elbowed his friend in the ribs. The tone of voice frightened Alice even at the age of 23. Dup sent Danny devil eyes, making Alice even more uncomfortable, but she was not to know that they were only a joke. She held Charlotte tight as she walked behind Danny as he walked into the house. When they walked into the front door Alice saw some pictures of people, there was one which stuck out. Daniel Trevanion was Elliot from the TV show of when she was a little girl.

'This Alice is your room. I am sorry that it is in the house, at the moment it is all we have but we are having an exterior, smaller house being built if you would want to move into that, it should be done soon. Alice smiled as she rounded the corner and walked into the room that Danny had given to her and Charlotte. As she walked in she was surprised to see a Zulu woman, standing there making the bed. Beside her was a little girl. 'Alice this is Nomsa, she also lives here and does all the cooking cleaning and other stuff. And the little girl you see is my daughter Rosie. She is 6 now.' He said before turning to Nomsa and Rosie. 'C'mon, leave Alice and her baby alone.' Then they all filed out by her one by one, leaving her and her own daughter in her room.

! #$%^&*

Danny was mesmerized. When she had driven up in the drive way he had been prepared for a young girl pretty girl to get out of the car, but Alice was another matter entirely. Her jet black hair shone in the sunlight. He eyes were as blue as the Caribbean Sea, sparkling like a children's party hat. She had gotten him all messed up, only just managing to get his words out right. She had freckles across her face, scattered like rain falling to the African ground. Then when she had spoken to him, it sounds so sweet like an angel was calling his name, her voice was  
beautiful. Alice was beautiful.

But she had a baby, which meant there might be a boyfriend or even a husband. He had looked at her hand and had seen no rings, but some people just did not wear them.

He made a mental note to ask her more about Charlotte in attempt to find out more about her father. She had Danny totally smitten. He had not felt like this since Miranda had died. Sure there had been a few women that he had dated but it was not like this. He had managed to keep control of his head then. Alice had almost reduced him to a babbling fool.

! #$%^&*

Alice sat in her room thinking about the events of the last hour. Danny had seemed nice and so did Dup even if they did scare her just a little. Then there was Nomsa and Rosie, they both seemed lovely, making her think it would not be too bad around this place after all. She was not too far from Paige, and it was only for a year, not that much could happen, then she would be a vet.

She thought about the pictures she had seen, it made sense that he was Elliot. She would have to ask him about that someday, ask him about why he quit being Elliot, her childhood hero.

! #$%^&*

Still 2003: UK

She looked on the internet, she looked at his name. He lived in Africa now and that was all she knew. She did not know where or how to get there. It was times like this that she wished that more people knew who he was and where he was. After all he was crazy famous in the days when he played Elliot and she was sure that some magazine would pay a lot of money to get some gossip on him. She would maybe give the press a tip off and see how he liked it. He would not he so happy with his life then. Everyone if Africa would know he was famous and he would come back to the UK to get away from it all, come crawling back to her and they could finally be together.

She smiled as she picked up the phone. She had waited a long time for this and she could wait just a little longer. Daniel Trevanion had always been and will always be hers.

! #$%^&*

Still 2003: Back in Africa

Later that evening Danny knocked on Alice's door and walked in. She had still not come out of her room and it was time for dinner. 'Alice Nomsa has dinner already and we would like you to come and join us.' She looked up at him. She had Charlotte in her arms, she had just fallen asleep.

'One second and I will just but her down.' She almost smiled at him. He seemed so kind hearted; maybe this would not be so bad after all.

'When she walked out of her room, Danny was there to usher her out onto the back veranda. When she got out there she was surprised to find all of the food that was there. Nomsa had made enough food to feed an army.

As they started to eat it was Danny who decided to ask the first question. 'So Alice tell us about you and Charlotte.' He left it broad so that she could say what she wanted, but what she really wanted her to talk about was her partner.

'Well, I am from Scotland, as you can probably tell. I have me and Charlotte, the rest of my family is either dead or lost contact. I have a best friend who is like a sister to me and that is about all.' Alice said, leaving it pretty broad, so that she did not have to delve into her past.

'What about Charlotte's Father where is he?' Dup asked. Trust him to ask that awkward question for Danny, it was so like him.

Trust Dup to say like that, Danny thought as he visually watched the colour drain from Alice's face. 'Umm…he is neither here or there, he left when he found out about Charlotte, he never even stuck around to see her.' Alice said as she hung her head low from the awkward silence that had descended upon the table. Then Alice looked up at Danny. 'So tell me about you family.'

'Well, there isn't much to tell, I lived in Bristol when I was younger. I was married but my wife died a little over 5 years ago. After that I moved here with Rosie. Now my family is Rosie, Nomsa and Dup. And then there is the small matter of the fact that I am a childhood actor.' Danny, looked at her, maybe they would find some common ground.

Alice looked up and smiled, the colour returning to her cheeks when she heard about the acting part. 'You are Elliot, aren't you? It was my favourite show when I was little.' She smiled, Elliot had been her friend and maybe she would be able to think of Danny as Elliot.

'Yes that was me. But I don't really talk about it much anymore, it was a past time. Part of me wants to go back to it if you get that.' Danny questioned. Alice nodded and chose not to say anything.

The rest of the night continued in comfortable conversation, until it was interrupted by a short baby cry. 'Thanks for the meal Nomsa, good night.' Alice said as she walked off back into the house leaving Danny, Rosie Dup and Nomsa to finish their meals in silence.

! #$%^&*

Still 2003: Back in the UK

Apparently he had not done anything significant in the last decade so the press were not going to look for him. She could not believe what she had been hearing. All afternoon she was thinking about what she was going to do about it and came up with nothing save only going to Africa herself.

She would go under another name, have a look around his place and assess the situation after that. It would not be that hard, after all how could he resist her?

* * *

**Well…I hope you enjoyed it =) more as soon as I can….oh and please don't forget to tell me your favourite episodes, 1 from 1-3 and one from 4 onwards and that episode may just make a guest appearance =) musicgirl97**


	8. Chapter 8: changing heart

**~Chapter 8: Changing Heart~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, its characters etc. There is no copyright infringement intended.**

**So I know it has been a while! Sorry! But I hope you like it and I thank you for reading and reviewing, you know who you are and I hope this puts a smile on your face!**

* * *

Mid 2003: Africa

Danny walked down the drive. He had just come from the letter box, choosing to walk rather than drive considering how far it was. He was casually looking through the letters, seeing which were for him and which were not. Some of them said 'Daniel Trevanion'; some of them said 'Anders Du Plessis'. These were common; letters came for them every day. Sometimes even there were letters for Nomsa, from her daughter. However today was not one of those days.

When Danny got to the last letter he smiled. 'Alice Collins' was written on the front of it and it. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he did. He flicked over the letter to see who it was from. His smile grew even bigger when he saw it was from the university, just about the only people that Alice got letters from. She had just recently sat her mid-year exams and Danny had a hunch that this would be her results.

As Danny continued his trek up the driveway his train of thought shifted to reflect upon the last few months. It had not been very long since a young lady and her one month old daughter showed up at his house, battered bruised and reclusive. She had trouble being in the presence of Danny and Dup, something he did not understand. She was ok with Nomsa but not them. During meals she would sit quietly with her head down and not speak to anyone. When she was finished she would leave to her room, where she spent most of her evenings.

But Rosie and Nomsa were just different. The other day Danny had caught Rosie and Alice together. They were sitting and talking, not about anything in particular but it made Danny's heart melt. Alice was just what he needed, just what Rosie, Nomsa and Dup needed. She was slowly running away with Danny's heart, but he would never tell her that, things were awkward enough as it was, without that added pressure.

When he finally got up to the animal hospital he found Alice in there treating their latest patient, a cheetah cub that Rosie had named Jana. Alice looked up, as she put Jana back into the cage packing everything away.

'Alice I have a letter for you.' Danny said as he held out the letter for Alice to grab.

'Thanks,' was all she managed to say as she took the letter from Danny's outstretched hand as she made her way to the door of the surgery. Before she quite made it out Danny spoke again.

'Alice, if there is anything that you ever want to talk about, I am willing to listen to you, I want to talk to you, and I want you to talk to me about you being around me, feel like you can be my friend, trust me.' He said, his thoughts silently pleading that she would open up to him. That maybe, just maybe she would open up to him.

'Well…you see…when I was a little…Its nothing.' Alice said looking at the ground. She wanted to trust him. She liked Leopards Den and had nothing against Danny or Dup but she was so determined to listen to her mind and not trust him that she could not even hear what her heart was trying to tell her. For a moment in time she was beginning to hear her heart before he mind started to yell over the top again.

'Ok Alice, but if you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all, about me or about you or about something really boring, I will always listen to you.' He said. She smiled at him as she walked out the door.

Danny took a look at Jana. When she had been orphaned she had been like Alice, battered, beaten and bruised. Danny and Alice both knew she would never be able to go back to the wild, she was too hurt and too young to fend for herself, and their only problem was what to do with her now.

! #$%^&* 2003: UK, maybe

The things that people can hear on the grape vine can be incredible. And this one was one of the best she had heard yet. She heard that Danny was helping out with a uni Student, and she was sure that if something went wrong with the student Danny would not be able to do it. It would be hard for him if something happened and if she was in the right place at the right time she would be able to have him falling into her arms at last, thing were finally falling into place, and she even had a reason to go to Africa. He was going to be asked to go back to acting, playing the lead role in a new show called _Wild at Heart._

* * *

**OK so it is really short I know but hopefully it was short and sweet. I really just wanted to get something up there and this was a god place to cut it I thought. Starting really soon, things are going to start resembling the old one, but I still want to know your fav episodes. If you have told me then don't worry otherwise…you know what to do! One from 1-3 and one from 4 onwards as a minimum please!**

**-musicgirl97**


	9. Chapter 9: a very important question

**~Chapter 9: A Very Important Question~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, but some of the characters do belong to me.**

**Sorry it has been so long but my muse has been elsewhere, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

! #$%^&* End of 2003: Leopards Den

Danny, Rosie, Dup, Nomsa and Paige were all sat in the kitchen. Yesterday Paige had arrived, but Alice still had no idea that her best friend was here. They were planning a surprise party for Alice. She had passed her vet course with flying colours at the top of the class and it had been Danny's idea to through her a party and Rosie's idea to invite Paige.

Danny and Dup were both now on speaking terms with Alice, she was comfortable with them; too bad it only took a year. But Alice and Rosie had been really close, so Rosie who was nearly seven had been able to find out more about Paige than Danny had, and interesting turn of events.

So Paige had come, spent the night in a guest hut and come into the big house when Alice had gone to the town for the day.

'Paige we are really glad that you can be here, but we should probably start this surprise party before Alice gets back.' Danny said eager to do something for Alice to celebrate her graduation. But there was more that Danny wanted to do at this party tonight, but for that he was going to need Paige's help.

'Yeah, right Danny.' Paige said as they all began to organise tonight's little party for Alice.

! #$%^&*

That night when Alice walked into Leopards Den, Charlie in her arms she was surprised to find that there appeared to be no one home. She walked into the kitchen and placed her bag down on the table and walked over to the light switch. As usual Jana was sitting on her bed. They had been unable to re-habilitate her so she had become just like a big tabby cat. Sleeping on the beds and being a lazy girl. She looked around and everything was bare. Nothing was on the table; everything was in its proper place.

Alice looked confused, even with the small amount of people who lived at Leopards Den there was always noise. Dup would be complaining that he had a headache; Nomsa would be telling him off for having a late night. Rosie would be chattering to Danny about school or twisting Dup's arm to play with her. Danny would be going saying something smart and vetty and Charlie would probably be crying, just to make small list of the bustle that the small amount of people could make.

As Alice began to walk through the house she began to think about the events that happened in her usual day she became lost in her thoughts and barely even noticed when it when Danny started walking behind her. As she continued to walk through the dark house the line of people trailing quietly behind her grew, first Rosie and then Dup and Nomsa. By the time Alice got out to the back there was one more person on the line, Paige had finally tagged along on the end.

Alice finally got to the light switch and turned it on. She saw the decorations but no people and turned around. It was then that she finally saw the line of people, but like playing _Simon Says_ they all followed in suite until they got to the end of the line.

'Are we looking for something Alice or are we just going to stare into space?' Paige asked, even though she actually could not see Alice.

'Paige.' Alice cried as all of the other people stepped out of the way as she ran towards Paige.

Nomsa, who was standing beside Paige took hold Charlotte as the girls danced around and hugged the way they would've done at Alex's house all those years ago.

When they had finally finished she stepped back 'Paige how did you get here?' She looked up and down the line till she saw Danny looking nervously at the ground before. Alice walked up to him and when Danny saw Alice's feet next to his own he looked up and gazed into her beautifully sparkling eyes, her face silhouetted by the darkness of the house.

'Alice, surprise.' He said nervously. 'We planned a party for you to celebrate your graduation. Is that ok?' Danny said, he looked into her eyes and hoped with sincere hope that she would be ok with it. They had just managed to get on good terms with her and did not want it to go downhill now. Not with everything that was happening.

'Danny, its lovely' Alice said, as she took a step forward and hugged him. Really briefly before she stepped back awkwardly, 'Thanks everyone for this.' She said she walked out onto the patio where the party was set up. She was followed by everyone else as they sat down around the table and talked like they had known each other for years.

! #$%^&*

Hours late Paige was taking the dishes inside when Danny followed her in. He had been trying to get her alone all day and had been unsuccessful. He walked up behind her and spoke 'Paige, I need to talk to you about Alice. You see she is always so secretive and reluctant to talk about her past. But I want her to stay at Leopards Den.'

Paige looked up from the dishes and into his eyes, he meant business, 'I don't see why her past would affect her staying or not.' She said.

'Well, she has only just in the last month become comfortable with me, like I scared her almost.' His voice was small and timid as he spoke of Alice.

'Well there are things in her past, but you need to hear it from her. However I think you should be ok to ask her to stay at Leopards Den. I can help you ease her into it. I mean it's not like she wold be jumping in at the deep end. She would be working with you right?'

'No exactly, there is a show that I am going to be part of, called _Wild at Heart_. I have accepted the role. It's going to be here and it's not for another year while they get things sorted but after that I won't always be around to help her.' He said.

Paige nodded in understanding. 'Yeah Danny; I understand, I'll ease her into it for you but ultimately you have just got to throw it out there at her.' Paige finished there choosing not to add _I see the way she looks at you; _the words only playing through in her mind instead.

'Thanks Paige.' Danny said as he patted her shoulder and walked out leaving Paige in the kitchen, thinking about what had just happened. Thinking about all the fun that she could have attempting to match make Alice and Danny, they would be perfect and judging them on their actions they both felt the same way about each other. The hard part with Alice would be getting her to admit it.

* * *

**TA DA! Oh and don't forget to tell me your favourite episodes, on from 1-3 and one from 4 onwards! Musicgirl97**


	10. Chapter 10: questions and answers

**~Chapter 10: Questions and Answers~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I am soooo sorry for the lack of update *ducks to dodge flying rotten tomatoes* But here it is…I hope you like it J**

* * *

Late 2003:

_Recap: Alice passed her vet course with flying colours and Danny decided to throw her a party. He invited Paige and asked her a big question; whether she thought Alice would stay at Leopards Den and be their vet, with him to begin with but after a year Danny will be taking up an acting role which he had accepted on a TV show called Wild at Heart._

The morning after Alice's Party she was sitting on the porch. Paige was inside with Charlotte and Rosie, Dup was out, probably getting seriously drunk. Nomsa was cooking and Danny was still nowhere to be seen.

But Alice knew just where he would be. In the past year she had learnt a lot about him even if she was not that close with him. If something was bothering him, he would be in the clinic, if something good had happened he would be there, if he was sad, he would be there. Alice laughed aloud when she thought of this. Danny may as well live in the animal hospital.

Sitting on the porch of Leopards Den was a good place to think about things. This was a beautiful place, she wanted to stay, she wanted to finally feel like she had a home again, like she was not a leech living of Paige and her parents.

She knew that they did not think that way but she was not contributing to anything there they gave her a roof over her head and food on the table and all she had done was accept it graciously. Alice felt feelings of worthlessness creep into her mind, that she was not good enough, just like her dad had said many times when she was little. No one would ever love her.

…

Danny walked up to the house. It was time to ask Alice the question that he wanted to ask her for a while. He had arranged it all with Paige. She was going to keep everyone away while he asked her, she would be able to answer him honestly without the diversion of Charlotte or Rosie and change the subject when things got awkward for her.

When he got to the stairs he saw Alice and smiled. She was alone, just the way he had planned. He walked up and sat on the outdoor furniture next to her but still at a distance so as to not make her uncomfortable before he even started.

'Alice, I want you to stay with me here at Leopards Den and be my partner. Well, my Vet partner, Dup would be angry otherwise.' He said all too quickly, but just slow enough for Alice to hear.

'You what?' She asked. All of the thoughts that she was not good enough and that she was no use to any one where instantly banished to the outer darkness of her mind. No one, well besides Paige and Alex had made her feel that way, feel wanted, not since her mother died. Alice looked down into her lap.

'You can think about it, but you could live here, work here. You don't have to give me an answer right now but I would like you to consider it.' He put his hand under her chin and moved it up so that he was looking right into her beautiful eyes.

'Danny, I don't know what to say.' Alice was still in shock. Half of her wanted to move on from this place, but the other half wanted to throw herself onto Danny, hug him and say yes. Her mind was a battlefield as she tried to figure out what to say.

'You can think about it, but there is one other thing you should know. I have accepted an offer to go back into acting. They will be coming here so there are no problems there but it means I will not be around as often and you will be the head vet.' Danny said. He looked at her and then got up; just as he turned around he heard Alice's faint voice.

'Danny…' He turned to look at her and she took a step closer to her. She knew what she was going to say, one side of her had won. 'Danny, I would like to say.' She said. What she did next was a spirit of the moment thing. She stepped forward and hugged him very briefly before stepping back, her cheeks resembling the sun setting over the horizon in the night, a beautiful orangey pink.

Danny smiled at her as they walked into the house to tell everyone the good news.

But they had no idea that Paige had been watching. She shook her head. They were perfect for each other and she was sure something would happen. It was only a matter of time before they gave in to their feelings. Paige smiled as she thought about it. They were both stubborn. She could comeback in a year and nothing would have changed. She knew she could not get Alice to admit her feelings so she would just have to wait.

! #$%^&* Mid 2004: UK

She had this in the bag. There was no one who could compete for the role with her. She knew she would get the role of lead female and the she and Danny would finally be together.

The man running the auditions came out and announced to the crowd 'Congratulations to Sarah, you have the part of lead female.'

! #$%^&* Mid 2004: Africa.

Charlotte toddled down the hallway looking for her mother. But she was not going to be able to find her, she and Danny were in the hospital pens working on their new addition to Leopards Den; a female giraffe.

'Alice could you please pass me the swabs.' Danny asked, they were currently patching up a giraffe with some cuts on her legs. She was an unwanted giraffe, so Alice had scooped her up for a cheap price of free.

'They are already on the box beside you Danny.' Alice said. It had been six months since she had started to work full time at Leopards Den and since she had been given that stability she had grown and opened up every day.

Alice and Danny were a perfect match and they worked so well together, so well that whenever Dup could he bragged about the vets at Leopards Den who had the legendary Telepathic Link, they were a marvel and whenever he could Dup managed to add in that Danny was his business partner and close personal friend.

Although many people just laughed at this story and looked sceptically at Dup, he was right to a certain degree. There was something between Alice and Danny that not many people had, something that did not happen too often.

Dup just wished that they would use their 'link' to tell each other and more importantly that they loved the other because they were both too blind to even have an inkling of the others feelings or even their own sometimes.

! #$%^&* 2nd of January 2005: Africa

Danny looked around. His baby girl was turning eight today. She was growing up fast and today in particular he was missing the love of Miranda, that he could not share his little girl's life with his wife.

Rosie was sitting with Alice's daughter who would be two soon, and Alice was standing close by. Rosie and Charlotte were playing with Rosie's Cheetah cub that she was currently raising, Charlotte tugging on the tail of the patient animal.

Today was the last day that they had Leopards Den to themselves. Tomorrow all the actors for Wild at Heart were coming and he would not be able to just stand and watch his daughter, one of his partners and her daughter play with a cheetah cub.

As much as he was looking forward to it, he was nervous at the same time. He was sure that Alice would be able to hold their fort and that everything was going to be ok. That was not what he was worried about. He was worried about Rosie.

She never really knew her mother and now she was getting attached to Alice like she was her mother. Danny had increasing feelings bubbling for her in the pit of his stomach but he felt almost certain that she did not feel the same way. He was worried that Rosie would not take it well. She could not lose the only person who had even resembled a mother to her.

! #$%^&* the next day: Africa

Sarah stepped off the plane into the Africa heat. Today was the first day of hopefully the first day of the rest of her life with Daniel Trevanion, Vet, Actor and the man she loved.

* * *

**Well…I hope that you like it. There are something's that I thought were semi average, but what did you think? Please tell me, reviews mean lots, make me smile and feed my muse (His name is Frederick)**

**Anyway for now Music is out…=P**


	11. Chapter 11: more than mutual feelings

**~Chapter 11: More than Mutual Feelings~**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Wild at Heart. Wish I did, but I would be doing more series for our entertainment if I did own it…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing…you are all amazing. Also the years are working out to be a but wrong so yeah…sorry hope it does not bother anyone, if it does I apologise (it's only a year)**

* * *

3rd January 2005

Alice looked out the window of the surgery and frowned. All the people for the new show were beginning to arrive, the crew included. They were going to be staying on site in the guts huts and in caravans by the guest huts, but to Alice it was plain and simple. They were being invaded by a bunch of pompous actors who had no idea how to tell the difference between a Leopard and Lion.

But this was part of who Danny was and Alice knew she just had to accept that. She was still going to be tending to the animals that used Leopards Den as their local vet, as well as caring for the animals on their property. But what it did mean was that there were to be no more guests at Leopards Den for a while as they were being paid for their accommodation.

Another thing that it meant was that with no guests to take out she would be able to spend more time with her daughter, something which she thought about often. As her current predicament continued to flow through her mind, she was snapped back into reality from footsteps outside, something that really was uncommon.

As she walked around the corner her guard around her feelings went up, with so many people she did not know around her she had to protect herself, but she lowered it again when she realised that it was Nomsa.

Nomsa was a kind person who Alice trusted, and smiled at her as she wondered what she was doing down at the hospital, as it was rare that she came down here. 'Danny wants you to bring the girls to meet the people.' Nomsa's African accent filled the room as she spoke, making Alice smile at an accent that just never got old.

'If I can pry them from that Cheetah Danny gave them then I will.' Alice said and this time they both smiled at the thought of the girls with their cheetah whom they named Jana.

Indeed as Alice walked around the corner she smiled at Rosie and her daughter playing with the young but growing Cheetah, acting as if it was simply a big cat. 'Rosie, Daddy wants you up at the house.' She said as she walked into the pen to pick up Charlotte.

Rosie looked from Alice to Jana and then back at Alice, before she finally got up, complaining about what she had to do.

…

Sarah climbed out of the Jeep that was now parked outside Leopards Den. It was perfect she could not help but think. That is if you took away the heat, the animals and the dirt. Could there indeed be a better place to win Danny's heart? To woo the man who she loved dearly? Despite the fact that it was brown, dusty, dirty and smelly she knew this would be the place. After all she was playing his female lead.

Sarah turned around in a 180 spin and found herself face to face with the director of the show, Peter Lewis attempting to get everyone's attention but failing at it miserably.

It was not until a scraggily and unshaven old man yelled at them calling them 'stuffed shirts' and telling them to shut up did they finally listen. When they were organised he walked out the front of them so he could see them but had his back facing the residents of Leopards Den.

'Welcome everyone to Leopards Den. We would like to thank the people behind me for lending us the use of their home for this show.' He smiled and turned around to the small group of people behind them and mumbled a few words before handing the group of actors and crew over to Danny.

'Hello everyone, my name is Danny Trevanion. This is my partner Anders Du Plessis, our Vet Alice Collins and her daughter Charlotte, Nomsa who is out cook and my daughter Rosie.' He said as he pointed to each varying individual. 'Now before you head off there are some ground rules. The first thing is that you need to remember that this is our home and our business so unless with one of us the house and the hospital and the attached pens are out of bounds areas. Secondly, this is Africa and the bush is dangerous. Please try and avoid it at all costs and if you must go in groups of two and take a radio and a small gun. However if it can be helped do not go into the bush without Alice, Dup or myself as we know what it is like. And finally, have fun. Danny said.

Peter nodded. 'We will now take you to your lodgings. Please follow Mr Du Plessis and stick to the path.' He said and the moved away and everyone else began to follow in suite until only one was left.

'Danny…do you remember me?' Sarah asked in a small but sweet voice. Standing next to Danny was Alice and she was pretty and a big threat to Sarah's plans. Her Black hair was plaited and tossed over one shoulder, simple but very effective. He blue eyes shone in the light and she was uncommonly beautiful. A bump in the road but she was not going to be able to stop Sarah from taking what was hers. 'My name is Sarah Black; we went to school together in out last year.'

Sarah smiled as realisation dawned and the light flicked on. But what happened after the realisation was not what she had hoped for. What she wanted was for the people to get too far out of reach and get Danny to take her to the huts, but the total opposite happened.

'You may want to hurry up them Sarah, Dup will not wait for the strays.' Danny said as he grabbed Rosie's hand in one of his, and Alice's Arm with the other and lead them both into the house. Leaving shocked Sarah standing alone outside Leopards Den.

When they got into the kitchen Rosie scuttled off to her room leaving the adults alone save only Charlotte. 'Those were some interesting rules.' Alice said to Danny.

'Yes I guess they were. But the one thing I remember from when I played Elliot is that it is hard to get time to youself. This way I have the house, the clinic and you without them whenever I want to. I can still do stuff with people without them following me everywhere I go.'

'You are a sweet man Daniel Trevanion.' Alice smiled and what she did next was unexpected by Danny and more so by herself. She took one step forward and kissed him on the cheek before quickly stepping back to look into his eyes.

He smiled at her, about to open his mouth when Rosie rushed in. 'Daddy, can you take me to see Jana.' She asked, totally oblivious to the events that just took place, dismissing the awkwardness that loomed in the room.

'Sure Rosie.' Danny said, grabbing her hand and walking out the door, leaving Alice standing by herself in the kitchen.

She had not meant to do that, falling for someone she worked with was not a good idea but it somehow just felt right. Danny probably did not even love her; she would just have to play it cool for the next few days until things blew over and got back the way it was before she kissed his rosy red cheek.

Danny on the other hand was beaming. After two years of Alice being at Leopards Den he had learnt about her past and did not want to make her uncomfortable. But she had kissed him, not the other way around; even if it was only on the cheek. By the time he got down to the hospital a plan was starting to form in his mind. He was going to work out if she felt the same way about him, if they had any prospect of being more than friends. But he would have to tread lightly. Alice's friendship was dear to him and he did not want it all to be thrown away.

* * *

**Hope you Like it…please review**


	12. Chapter 12: first days

**~Chapter 12: First Days~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, sadly!**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers.**

* * *

As Danny and Dup walked in circles around Leopards Den, Alice watched them intently from the window. She could tell they were talking about the business side of Leopards Den something that they never bothered to bore them with.

But that was not even the most interesting part of this little scenario; Peter was watching them also. He was keen on watching the way they two of them interacted together and the way they interacted with each other. To the two men her remained unseen, the objective of hiding in a near leafless bush, but to Alice he was like an elephant in a house he was that obvious.

Days had passed since Alice had spontaneously kissed Danny and to her delight and dismay he had made no further moves to indicate his feelings towards her, her own feelings on the matter sitting her firmly on a fence between wanting and repelling these feelings that grew ever stronger.

'Alice.' Came a little voice from behind her, as she spun to see Rosie standing there watching her. 'Why are you spying on Daddy and Dup?'

Alice blushed, her cheeks going as red as Rosie's shirt. 'I am not spying Rosie, I am just looking out the window, and it just happens that my eyes are pointing in this direction.'

Rosie, seeming content with the answer turned around and skipped off, presumably to look for Jana or Charlie.

When Alice returned to direct her eyes in Danny's direction she was dismayed to see that he had moved, meaning she would finally have to go down to the animal hospital to do some work.

…

Peter walked over to Danny and his beastly partner. He was perfect for the one remaining part that they needed. They wanted to have a native African man fill the spot, and although he was not quite what they wanted it was going to have to do, he was here and he would be cheap and judging from his personality he could fit the part without even acting.

Peter walked over them putting the proposition towards him in a few small words to make sure the man understood, because from an outward appearance he did not look like the smartest man on the province.

As Danny and Dup listened to what Peter had to say Dup quickly turned up his nose at Peter's proposition but Danny hushed him, whispering in his ear 'It's just what we need, the more money the better right? You know we need it.' He said.

Dup looked at him understanding. 'I would be happy and most grateful to fill the part. But now if you will excuse me I need a beer.' Dup said as he walked off leaving Danny and Peter.

'This means a full cast now, the children arrive tomorrow, Du Plessis can have a crash course in acting and then we can begin.' Peter said.

Danny nodded showing his understanding. If he was going to make a move on Alice then he needed to do it fast, before he got started in the show and time started to slip away. He needed to do it before Sarah made her move. Not that he knew she was attempting to make one.

* * *

**Shorter, but it was a filler to get Dup in the show, that has been half written since Danny accepted…and DanH2010…your question as to why was one too early, hope this begins to help ;-D**


	13. Chapter 13: two become one

**~Chapter 13: ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart**

**Thanks for the Reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

In the days that followed the day of the beginning was coming closer. The children for the show had arrived a few days earlier, much Rosie's delight. Dup was getting a crash course in acting from Danny, but it was not even needed that much because his character was so similar to the character he was playing, so alike it was uncanny. All Dup's character did was wine, complain and drink beer.

All that Dup did was wine, complain and drink beer, winding up a big bill at the bar. The likeness was so strange, the character was so like him that there would be no person who could fit it better.

Danny and Alice had continued to work in the Clinic as and every time Danny looked at her he felt compelled to say something to her but he was worried that she would get scared and that their friendship would be in ruins.

As each day went on though he got braver until one day they were in the Clinic together. The conversation was rather dull, the usual talk that occurred just after an operation, it was mostly about cleaning things up but Danny wanted to talk about more.

'Alice…' he paused for a moment, choosing his words very carefully. 'Can I talk to you about something personal? Would that make you feel uncomfortable or would you be ok?' Danny asked her.

Alice looked at him and nodded, she was not sure about what he wanted to talk to her but it could not have been that bad could it? Not with her background. Nothing could compare to that.

'Alice I want to talk to you about what happened the day everyone came.' He said, taking it slow so he could gage her reactions to each little thing that he said.

'Yes, is there anything about that day in particular?' Alice's voice betrayed her as she sounded more excited than she intended to, not wanting to reveal her feelings for Danny.

'Well, you kissed me and I wanted to talk to you about it.' He said, a small smile escaped her lips as he continued. 'I wanted to ask you how you felt about it.'

She looked at him, wondering what to say, not wanting to admit it one side of the scales. But on the other side she wanted to throw herself around him and cry on his shoulder, tell him about her past and tell him that she was falling for him, hard.

When Alice's face looked blank he continued but decided that because actions spoke louder than words. He took a step towards her, place one hand on her cheek and slipped his other hand into hers. He looked into her big blue eyes and kissed her. At the beginning she was still and motionless before responding to the kiss, finally letting her feelings escapes her and show.

Moments before Sarah was walking around outside, calling Danny's name hoping he would come and find her.

She tried to look into the window of the clinic, but the blinds were shut and all she could see was what looked like two silhouetted figures in there. Probably Danny and Alice she thought, thinking she had found Danny. As she turned and walked towards the Clinic she caught a glimpse of movement inside, as the two figures moved together. As Sarah stared at the figures that were now to close for her to have been happy about, it was time for her to step up her game, she could not let this relationship go any further than this.

Inside again Alice took a step back from Danny. She stared into his eyes and he stared right back. 'Danny, do you love me?' she asked, her heart beating so fast it was nearly beating out of her chest.

'Yes Alice I think I do. I know you do to so I think we should give us a shot.'

She smiled but then quickly looked at the ground. 'Danny, men in my life have always hurt me, one way or another they have hurt me.' She said, a tear trickling down her face, like the beginning of a waterfall.

'But Alice, I would never hurt you, or Charlie. I love you too much to ever see you unhappy. Please give me a chance, I will prove to you than I am better than all the other men in your life.'

Alice looked at him, kissing his cheek and then looking at him right in the eyes, seriousness spilling out of the edges. As Danny continued to stare her down she finally gave into her feelings. 'Ok then, I am giving us a chance, because I love you too.'

Danny placed his arms around her shoulder and embraced her in a big bear like hug. 'But do you mind if we keep this under our hat for a bit. I want to tell Rosie at the right time.'

Alice nodded. 'Then we probably should not tell any of the actors.' Then at the same time they said 'Or Dup.' they both laughed and Alice continued on. 'Then I guess we don't tell Nomsa either? She would not tell but just to be certain.'

Danny nodded in agreement and they stood there, feeling the closeness of each other, listening to their hearts beat in time for each other.

In the meantime Sarah smiled outside. 'So this is a secret.' She whispered, talking to no one in particular.' It was the perfect thing for her to use to break them up. Spread the news and blame it one Alice. Danny would be sure to be angry at Alice and end everything. She smiled. It was a long-shot she knew but the more it was blown up the more believable the lie. She would just have to add a few details to aggravate both sides, that and a little bit of playing to her strengths and intensify them for these purposes.

Then again she also had the benefit of alone time on the show more or less. It was alone time away from Alice and that was good enough. Sarah smiled as she thought about it. She was Danny's leading female in the show. It was only a matter of time before this relationship came tumbling down and he fell hard and fast for her, she could feel it in her bones.

A few days later Dup was opening the mail when he came across a letter addressed to Danny and himself, the owners of this place. As he flipped it over his face fell as he looked at who the letter was from.

His hand reached down to the radio on his belt, pulled it off and spoke into it. 'Trevanion, we have a problem, you need to get to the house right now.'

'What is it Dup?' a voice came crackling through the radio.' It was Danny's the noise of a driving off road coming though the radio also.

'You know that situation we are in?' He said it like a question when in reality Danny knew very well the situation they were in.

'On my way Dup. Make sure that you are away from Alice so she does not find out.' Danny said. As Dup walked out the front door and onto the porch he surveyed his terrain.

'Roger than Danny.' He said as he smiled at Sarah who was walking towards the house, presumably looking for someone.

'Mr Du Plessis, I wonder if I may have a word?' She said in her sweetest voice.

'Not right now girl, important business to attend to for me and Danny only.' He said as he walked off.

Sarah smiled. Business that involved Danny and Dup and not Alice sounded ominous. Her only thought was _perfect!_

* * *

**So I thought I would just mention that the characters names in the story will be the same when I use the lines from the show if that makes sense…so Danny's character name will still me Danny…just to avoid confusion…**

**Anyway…hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

So I have hit a road block again so I am ditching this story and leaving it where is it…There will be no more of it in the near future. Let's just say that my muse for this is totally gone…Alice and Danny are together and all is well…Sarah was never going to win; you knew it I knew it and the rock outside my window did too!

But I will be back with another Wild at Heart story soonish, but for the moment my one-shots will be taking the front in the Wild at Heart side. So I apologise for this and would like that thanks everyone who has read this story and reviewed it….you are amazing…till the next story **Adieus Amigo **


End file.
